I Need to be Next to You
by PoweroftheFrogs
Summary: RaexBb song fic. Beast Loves Raven. Raven dosen't love Beast Boy, Or does she? oneshot


I don't own Teen Titans or the song Need to be Next to You by Sara Evans 

Hope you like! It's my first fic

TTTT

"Go away Beast Boy" said Raven in her monotone voice "I don't want to hear any of your stupid jokes." "Hey! They are NOT stupid!" Beast Boy replied. He was trying to, once again, make Raven smile. "Please Rae? Just listen to one. Ok? So there is a blonde a brunette and a red head 20 miles offshore, right? And the redhead tried to swim to shore but gets 5 miles and drowns. Then the brunette trys to swim to shore and gets 10 miles and drowns. The blonde was bored, so she tried to swim to shore, and gets 19 miles there, thought it was too long, and swims back! " Beast Boy started to laugh at his own joke, as Raven shook her head and walked to her room. But when she was safe in her own room, she smiled at his joke. 

_Been running from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need you  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside_

'I don't love him' Raven thought to herself 'I don't, I don't, I DON'T! At least I don't think I do… oh who am I kidding! Of course I love him!' she took a deep breath "concentrate, meditate. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthros. Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Raven you in there? It's me Beast boy. Uh, are you Ok?" he said

She walked to the door and opened it so he could see half of her face.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone" she replied coldly.

" Uh, Ok, but if you need anything, well uh, you can talk to me about it." He flashed a cheesy grin. She shut the door and leaned against it, glad he was there for her. She smiled and walked to her bed as she started to meditate.

_But I need to be next to you oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you  
Oh, I need to be next to you_

Beast Boy sighed as she shut the door on him, once again. He thought he saw her smile before she shut her door, but he wasn't sure. He leaned up against her door, as he thought about her purple eyes. He, unlike her, knew that he was falling for the dark goth. He tried hard to get her to smile, with his jokes, but he never saw a single one. He slowly walked to his room daydreaming about Raven, and not even acknowledging Cyborg when he challenged him to a game on the game station. He walked by Cyborg, thinking,

'What would be the best way to tell her how I feel? A date? A note? Something will pop up, hopefully' all he wanted was to be near her, understand her, but maybe it was not meant to be.

_Right here with you is where I belong  
I'll lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make my life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore_

At dinner that night, Beast boy sat right next to Raven. She was reading one of her books and didn't realize his presence. But when she did notice, she was surprised he sat next to her. He usually sat next to Cyborg, arguing over tofu and real meat. She was both confused and happy. She enjoyed his presence. It gave her comfort and when she relaxed she broke the light over their heads. She blushed, threw her hood up, and quickly ran out of the room.

" what happened?" the rest of the Titans asked each other.  
_But I need to be next to you oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you  
Oh, I need to be next to you_

Beast boy went up to Raven's door for the second time that day. He quietly knocked on her door and said in a soft tone,

"Raven, if the light broke because I said something wrong, I'm sorry." He waited for a reply, with his head up against the door. He leaned against it, when he thought he heard something, and

WOOSH!

The door slid open and he fell in, knocking a surprised Raven over. He jumped up, blushing, and helped her up.

"Sorry Rae!"

"It's ok. By the way, it's not your fault the light broke. I- I just need to meditate."

"Ok, Rae. See you later. He said as he walked out of her room.

_Oh I, I need to be next to you  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all time  
Love you for all of my life_

That night when Beast Boy was asleep, he dreamed of a fancy party, and he saw Raven, in a dark blue gown, and he went towards her. She went straight into his arms and they danced for most of the night. Then he brought her to a balcony and he leaned in….

He suddenly woke up, and realized it was just a dream. He sighed wishing he could tell her his feelings.

"If only she knew how I felt."

"How do you feel?" said a voice gently. And out of the darkness, raven came towards him and took him in her arms…

_But I need to be next to you oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you  
Oh, I need to be next to you_

So what do you think? My first fic so review and be as mean as necessary. Just click the little button right down there…………

C U L8er!

Power to the Frogs!


End file.
